Capitulo 2: Prologo. Parte 2
Este es el segundo capitulo de Ichigo's Reincarnation. Shinigami/Yoma Sinopsis Justo cuando salió el alba a través de las montañas, los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo se despertaron para comenzar el día, pero al mismo tiempo no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con un gran horror que sucedió en la noche anterior mientras todos dormían. Hombre 1: Oh no, otra vez. (grito con horror) Hombre 2: Ya me temía que esto iba a ocurrir. (hablo expresando el mismo horror) Mujer: ¿Qué vamos hacer? Tal era su horror como miraban al cadáver inerte de una persona que murió en la noche anterior y la única herida superficial era que la carne de su barriga había sido desgarrado de manera brutal y sangrienta como si un animal salvaje hubiera puesto sus garras en ellas con desesperación dejando un hoyo donde brotaba sangre y surgía intestinos rotos y otras entrañas destrozadas con rastros de mordiscos, como si el animal agresor se lo estuviera devorando, pero todos sabían que no se trataba de un animal salvaje. Hombre 1: El estuvo por aquí. ¡Ese demonio! Mujer: ¿Qué vamos hacer? (sugirió de nuevo en la desesperación) ¿¿??: ¡Calmaos todos! (grito a la multitud reunida) Todas las caras voltearon para ver un hombre poco joven seguido de sus 2 guardias, uno en cada lado, quien miraba a todos un poco tranquilo. Ese hombre era el nuevo líder del pueblo. Líder de pueblo: Se que estáis asustados pero no tenéis porque preocupaos y cundir el pánico. Hace pocos días hice un comunicado a La Organización y van a enviar uno de ellos para salvarnos. Esta noticia conmociono a cada persona que había escuchado la declaración de su nuevo alcalde y no parecían estar contentos ni aliviados por esto. El incomodo ambiente no duro demasiado cuando otro hombre empezó a hablar. Hombre 2: ¿Estas loco? ¿Vas a traer a otros de esos monstruos aquí? (pregunto con incredulidad) El hombre solo bajo un poco la cabeza solemne a la decisión que había echo y la reacción de su pueblo por esto pero recupero la compostura antes de hablar. Líder de pueblo: Tal como dije, no tenemos otra opción. De seguro que él ya debe estar en camino. Esperad a que llegue. Con eso, el pueblo se volvió en silencio de nuevo al escuchar la noticia y nadie tuvo que objetar de esto en este mismo momento. Lo único que hicieron era esperar a que ese salvador viniera. Pocos metros del pueblo Los sonidos de los zapatos de metal resonaron en la tierra con cada paso que daba, como un joven hombre caminaba en solitario hacia el dicho pueblo, lugar de los incidentes. Aquel extraño hombre tenía una apariencia poco alta y de constitución musculosa cuya apariencia era cerca de 28 años. Vestía con una larga túnica negra con diamantes blancos hacia el dobladillo, cubriendo la túnica verde que llevaba. Los pantalones de la misma sombra que la túnica adornaban sus piernas, aunque cortaron la mitad de la pantorrilla. Sobre sus pies llevaba un par de escarpe (zapatos de armadura que llevaban los caballeros) con lo que hacia un sonido clic en la tierra con cada paso que daba. También portaba un extraño sombrero en forma de cubo de color verde oscuro que cubría sus ojos y apenas cubría su pelo rubio de longitud hacia el cuello. El ultimo detalles más destacado era que portaba una enorme espada atada a su espalda. El hombre caminaba de forma tranquila y lenta mientras se acercaba al pueblo apenas habitado por gente que caminaban por las calles por temor a su seguridad. Justo cuando el hombre puso un pie en el pueblo, su mera presencia llamo la atención de todos. La gente se quedaron mirando al recién llegado, quien no movía ningún dedo ni hablo tampoco, simplemente se quedo hay parado en la entrada como una estatua, sus ojos escondidos escaneando el lugar. La gente no paraba de preguntarse quien era el misterioso forastero que acababa de llegar. Ni ellos mismos se atrevieron a preguntar su nombre, simplemente mirándolo sin más, y algunos tenían ideas de quien se trataba, siendo en la mayoría de ellos como la persona a la que llamo el líder. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre levanto la cara, hasta ahora un poco agachada, para revelar la frente y sus ojos, revelando que so de un extraño color plateado, conmocionando a la gente, y finalmente hablo. Hombre: ¡Muy buenos días, gente de este pueblo! (hablo de forma jovial y sonriendo) Perdonad si os interrumpo pero acabo de llegar y me gustaría que alguno de ustedes me lleven hacia vuestro alcalde, si no os importa. De nuevo se formo un ambiente silencio ante la multitud de gente que miraba con desconcierto al hombre, pero ya no por temor o preocupación, sino por la extraña actitud positivo y casi infantil del hombre siendo uno de los guerreros mercenarios de La Organización, siendo un Claymore. Esta vez, el guerrero de ojos plateados se quedo en un estado un poco confuso al ver las numerosas caras de la gente mirándolo como si fuera un extraño, cosa que le incomodaba un poco. Claymore: Bueno, veo que todos están muy ocupados últimamente. (dijo como ajusto su sombrero) ¿Algunos de vosotros podéis indicarme donde esta la casa del alcalde? (pidió una vez) La gente aún se quedaba sin habla y no sabían que responder hasta que el mismo hombre señalo a un hombre que parecía cargar un carro de cajas como el indicado para que le ayudara. Claymore: Tu... si, tu, buen hombre. (dijo como se acerco a dicho hombre con un gesto amable) ¿Podrías indicarme donde esta la finca de tu jefe? El hombre fornido frente al guerrero le tomo un momento antes de hablar tras una leve tensión de nerviosismo. Hombre: E, sí. Esta justo en el medio del pueblo por aquella dirección. (indico hacia el centro del pueblo) Claymore: Muchas gracias. (agradeció mientras se movía hacia el centro del pueblo) Hombre: Una cosa. (interrumpió de repente, haciendo detener al guerrero en su caminata) Hombre: ¿De verdad eres un Claymore? El guerrero medio giro la cabeza hacia dicho hombre mirando con sus inusuales ojos plateados y poniendo cara de confuso. Claymore: ¿Es que no lo ves? (pregunto como si fuera la cosa más obvia) Tengo ojos plateados y una enorme espada en mi espalda. Con esas palabras, el guerrero de ojos plateados continuo con su caminata hacia el centro del pueblo, ganando muchas miradas de la gente de atrás, que él ignoro. ¿De verdad es un descendiente del ángel caído? Casa del alcalde ' Un grupo de tal vez una docena de hombres se reunieron alrededor del alcalde, murmurando entre sí en tonos de resignación y frustración. Que no tardaría en explotar. Hombre 1: ¡Ya basta! (grito como se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa) No hay nada que podamos hacer excepto esperar una respuesta a nuestra petición. Aunque si tarda demasiado tiempo, no quedara nada de nosotros en este pueblo. (termino con un tono derrotado) Hombre 2: ¿Realmente crees que los Claymores podrán hacer algo? Todos los que hemos puesto en guardia y patrullas desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Con esto muchos de nosotros ''desaparecidos. (pronuncio con un ligero mordisco en la palabra) Tendría que ser un monstruo verdaderamente temible para- El no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta desde afuera, haciendo que el ruido de la madera alertara a los residentes de adentro, quienes se volvieron de inmediato hacia ella. Alcalde: Pase. Una vez dicho esto, la puerta se abre y entra el hombre del sombrero (ahora cubriendo sus ojos) que acababa de llegar, ganando varias miradas curiosas hacia él, ya que deducían que este no pertenecía a este pueblo. Claymore: Muy buenos días, caballeros. (saludo con un tono humilde) He venido para hablar con vuestro alcalde Beni. ¿Es usted? (pregunto señalando al hombre del centro) Los hombres siguieron mirando de forma curiosa y dudosa ante el desconocido recién llegado, pero el alcalde fue el primero en contestar. Beni: Yo soy. ¿Y quién es usted? Los viajeros no suelen venir más aquí y se van poco después. Los que se quedan aquí no duraran mucho de todos modos. Tienen una desafortunada tendencia a ser devorados. Claymore: Lo se. (dijo ajustando su sombrero) Por esa razón estoy aquí. Yo solo soy un gentil cazador de demonios enviado por La Organización para librar de este pueblo de un gran horror. (explico con una sonrisa maliciosa) Aunque me parece que tenéis más de una simple infestación de un solo Yoma. Ahora los hombres jadearon de shock al descubrir la identidad del viajero, siendo la única persona que necesitaba este pueblo ahora para librarles del demonio devorador de hombres. Es un... Beni: ¿Claymore? El guerrero asintió en señal de aprobación con una sonrisa en su cara antes de borrarla y adoptar una postura seria. Claymore: ¿Tenéis alguna información útil para mí, o solo salgo para buscarlo? Beni hizo una mueca antes de contestar. Beni: Hace dos meses, la primera persona desapareció. Era un viejo llamado Roshi, y desapareció una noche. No se notó por algún tiempo, él no era muy querido. Pero entonces otros comenzaron a desaparecer. Lo más que hemos encontrado fueron manchas de sangre en los callejones. Ahora nadie sale de sus casas por la noche, pero eso no ayuda. La mano del espadachín inclinó su sombrero hacia delante, echando los ojos a la sombra. Claymore: Imagínese que no haría mucho. Los Yomas son bastante fuertes después de todo. Pero deberías saber, que todos vosotros sois muy malos en jugar a fingir lo que no son. Todos jadearon en shock de nuevo pero esta vez se quedaron tensos, mientras el hombre hablaba. Claymore: Yo podría continuar con este interrogatorio sin sentido, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que todos vosotros vais a morir bajo mi espada. Dándose cuenta de que fueron atrapados y no tenían escapatoria, las venas en los brazos de Benji se abultaron y sus uñas crecieron. Sus dientes afilados y... su cabeza estaba separada de sus hombros antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de moverse. Los hombres que quedaban en la habitación gruñeron y cargaron hacia el Claymore, transformándose en esos monstruos conocidos como Yoma a medida que iban, pero antes de que dieran más de 2 pasos, sus cuerpos se dividieron en trozos. El último hombre, el delgado, temblaba presionado contra la pared. ¿Qué ha pasado? Éstos eran todos miembros respetados de la comunidad, y Benji, Benji el jefe. ¿Todos ellos eran esos monstruos? Y el cazador de ojos plateados... ni siquiera había visto al hombre moverse. Todavía estaba de pie. Con la espada media enfundada. El hombre de ojos plateados sonrió de nuevo. Claymore: Nunca hacen nada particularmente inteligente, ¿verdad? Aunque esto era más interesante que cualquier cosa que he visto en mucho tiempo. Haciéndose pasar por los dirigentes del pueblo... ¿Ahora que? Luego giro su atención hacia el hombre aterrado aún presionado contra la pared, antes de comentar algo. Claymore: Normalmente tengo un discurso vagamente entretenido aquí, pero dado lo que pasó, creo que lo dejare para otra ocasión. Un hombre de negro vendrá a buscar el dinero. Dáselo a él. (termino haciendo pausa y miró a su alrededor) Te agradezco tu patrocino. Con eso se inclinó hacia el hombre delgado y salió por la puerta, con sus batas ondulantes alrededor de él. '''Varias horas más tarde El hombre extrañamente vestido se sentó al borde de una pequeña claraboya apoyada contra su gran espada, ahora apuñalada en el suelo, el sombrero de cubo inclinado sobre sus ojos. Un conejo asado en un escupitajo sobre el pequeño fuego ardiendo alegremente de él, el aroma que impregna el claro, especialmente para uno de sus sentidos. Una vez que el conejo estuviera bien cocinado, lo retiro de la hoguera, sosteniéndolo por el palo. El hombre comió la mitad del animal antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar vagamente distraído. Sin previo aviso, arrojó el bastón y los restos del conejo a través del claro como una jabalina en miniatura, empalando el árbol frente a él. Se apoyó en su enorme espada, mirando hacia el cielo como si lo estuviera de repente. Claymore: Todo lo que quería era terminar una comida grande. Nada grandioso, sólo un conejo, o un plato de sopa o algo así. ¡Pero no…! (declaro como levanto las manos para mirarlas) Tengo super poderes y no necesito comer. Y, por supuesto, no necesito decir que soy incapaz de comer una comida completa. ¡Oh Alegría! Su discurso continuó por esa vena durante otros 5 minutos antes de que un hombre con un abrigo negro y tupido saliera de los árboles. Hombre de negro: Tu siempre eres bastante extraño, Erick. (reflexiono medio a si mismo) El guerrero Claymore llamado Erick respondió sin volverse. Erick: Tal vez, pero eso seria media diversión. Ser normal es muy aburrido. Además, incluso si lo intentara, difícilmente podría ser normal con cualquier definición de palabra, ¿no? Hombre de negro: Bueno, eso es cierto. (dijo como se traslado a la luz con una bolsa agarrada en una mano) Todo un trabajo que tuviste esta vez. ¿Cualquier cosa interesante? Siempre te quejas de que nunca pasara nada interesante. Erick: Estaban fingiendo ser el consejo del pueblo. Era ciertamente nuevo, pero no lucharon mejor que de costumbre. Lo cual es bueno supongo, pero casi nada vale la pena mirar. ¿Alguna asignación? (pregunto curioso) Habían pasado meses desde su última cacería de Devoradores Voraces, y él no había tenido la oportunidad de meterse con ninguno de La Organización que no fuera este hombre de negro en tanto tiempo. Hombre de negro: ¿Asignación? Sí. Tuvimos noticias de que un grupo de Despertares han causado varios estragos a una pequeña ciudad que esta a cuatro días de aquí. Formaras equipo con otros dos guerreros. Uno es el guerrero número diez Aizen y el número once Edman. Ambos son muy buenos guerrero. El asintió un poco solemne ante la explicación del hombre de negro y pensó que esta vez seria un buen día para empezar. El se puso de pie repentinamente, lanzando suciedad al fuego. Erick: Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Podría estar en mi camino. Hasta más tarde, Edgar. Se volvió, las túnicas ondulaban dramáticamente y se alejaba en la oscuridad, dejando al hombre solo. Edgar: Siempre fuiste un hombre extraño, Erick. (declaro como se acerco a la oscuridad) Espero que te lleves bien con tus nuevos compañeros. Él también se dio la vuelta y entró en la oscuridad, dejando sólo un montón de tierra ardiendo cubierto de cenizas. '4 días más tarde ' La mañana del cuarto día de viaje se levantó sobre Erick y vio su destino. Había caminado 4 días seguidos y estaba a punto de llegar ahora. De pie en la colina, se detuvo un momento, agarrándose el sombrero. Erick: ¿Cómo diablos lo hará? Soltó el sombrero y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Otra vez. Otra sacudida de la cabeza. Mirando el pueblo, sus ojos se estrecharon. Se sentía como la última ciudad, yoki por todas partes, pero esta vez era más... activo. Embrollado. Seres despertares, seguro. Fuera lo que fuese, lo mejor sería que bajara allí. Avanzando con renovado vigor, se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Entrando por las puertas principales, Erick se detuvo, inspeccionando a su alrededor. Todo estaba vació. No había ninguna pizca de alma en esta ciudad ni de Despertares, ya que parecía que ellos había expulsado a los habitantes o los hubiera devorado. Estaba en una ciudad desierta sin ningún signo de vida ni de Yoki al mismo tiempo, pero él sabía muy bien que no era así. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso más, de repente una voz lo detuvo. ¿¿??: Veo que has venido. Erick no se sorprendió cuando escucho los sonidos de metal del escarpe se hizo eco dirigiéndose hacia el guerrero, quien giro para ver al dueño siendo otro guerrero que vestía con el mismo uniforme gris y portaba una gran espada en su espalda. Era un hombre alto de apariencia suave con el pelo rubio erudito realzado por los vidrios cuadrados, junto con los ojos plateados suaves. Guerrero: Encantado, mi nombre es Aizen y soy el número diez. Tu debes de ser Erick, el número siete, ¿me equivoco? (hablo de manera gentil) Erick: Sí, encantado yo también. (saludo con respeto) Aizen: Lo cierto es que no e oído mucho de ti, salgo de que eres un buen guerrero, ¿cierto? Erick: Si, si, cierto. (dijo entre risas) Por cierto, ¿no dijo que iba a ver otro guerrero? Aizen: Oh, hay esta. (indico justo detrás de él) Erick miro un poco y vio al segundo guerrero, quien a diferencia de los otros, este tenía la piel oscura y un cabello atado a una cola de caballo de color púrpura. Aizen: El es el número 10 Edman. El guerrero Edman inclino la cabeza como un gesto de saludo hacia su nuevo compañero. Erick: Encantado de conocerte a ti también. (dijo sonriendo gentilmente) Sin embargo, Edman mantuvo la calma al igual que la expresión de siempre. Erick: Parece ser de muy pocas palabras, entiendo. (comento un poco animando el ambiente) En construcción...